Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays and currently popular Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are, in nature, traditional rigid display screens.
In accordance with a principle of technological evolution, display systems are evolved, following an evolution law, from a single rigid system to a hinged dual-system and then to a flexible system. Currently available flexible display techniques mainly include Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) technique, e-paper technique and the like.
A flexible display screen, also known as flexible display or curved display, is a bendable/deformable display device including a flexible, visible panel made of a flexible material. The flexible display screen is the most promising trend in the display technology. It is expected that a rollable PDA or e-book reader will be developed in a near future and a large dimension wall hanging flexible display will become a reality soon.
While a flexible display screen can have a particular curvature, this curvature is preset during its manufacture. Therefore, it becomes a problem when it is desired to adjust the curvature of a flexible display screen.